


Ciò che dice il cielo

by MaryFangirl



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slow Romance, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Kaede era così. Come il mare.Ma non era forse vero che, se non fosse stato per il vento, il mare sarebbe stato calmo, placido, brillante?





	1. Vento

Il vento sibilava con veemenza, smuovendo e portando le nubi a coprire il cielo che solo il giorno prima era incredibilmente terso e privo di qualsiasi imperfezione.   
L'aria era fresca e prometteva l'arrivo della pioggia, sembrava già di essere in autunno. Sembrava che l'estate si fosse decisamente impigrita e ritirata in anticipo per lasciare spazio al collega che ingialliva le foglie e spogliava gli alberi.  
Di questo Hanamichi non era affatto contento: erano gli ultimi giorni che poteva trascorrere in spiaggia e, visto che già non era lì per divertimento, era seccato del brusco cambiamento climatico.   
Infastidito anche da qualche folata più violenta che alzava la sabbia e gliela sferzava addosso riducendola a minuscoli e odiosi proiettili, non aveva comunque intenzione di andarsene, né di distogliere lo sguardo dal mare scuro, dalle onde grosse che si infrangevano con rabbia sulla riva mentre, più a largo, schiaffeggiavano gli scogli inermi.  
Nemmeno quel giorno i pensieri di Hanamichi variarono.  
L'immagine di Kaede che, di punto in bianco e con un'espressione perfino scocciata, si fiondava su di lui per baciarlo e lasciarlo del tutto spiazzato, con il risultato di loro due che capitolavano sulla sabbia a peso morto, non gli lasciava tregua.  
L'aver consumato la passione lì dove Hanamichi era seduto -ci avrebbe giurato che era quello, il preciso anfratto, l'esatto punto in cui i loro corpi si erano avvinghiati- era un chiodo fisso per il giovane. Chiodo fisso che era andato a sostituire il pensiero ossessivo che ripercorreva la grandiosa partita contro il Sannoh. Sorvolando sulla sconfitta e l'eliminazione che lo Shohoku aveva subito in seguito, sorvolando sul fatto che quella partita a momenti significava la fine della sua breve carriera di giocatore, lo sguardo rigonfio e traboccante di fiducia di Kaede gli era rimasto conficcato in testa. Per giorni. Per notti, visto che lo aveva perfino sognato, e più di una volta.   
Che al momento gli aveva semplicemente impedito di respirare. In quell'istante aveva pensato che se non avesse segnato si sarebbe ucciso. Non avrebbe potuto fallire. Non dopo gli occhi di Kaede che l'avevano trapassato.  
La cosa più sconvolgente, subito dopo, non furono le grida del pubblico che minacciavano di buttare giù il palazzetto, né il suo nome osannato come quello di una divinità.   
Fu trovarsi di fronte a Kaede e rendersi conto che il volpino scorbutico, glaciale e monoespressivo aveva il suo stesso aspetto.  
Di chi ha bisogno di un grosso sforzo per riprendere fiato. Di chi si era trovato in apnea e ora che poteva tornare a compiere l'azione più ovvia -respirare, appunto-, doveva faticare. Perché era come se i polmoni andassero a fuoco e trovare l'estintore non risultava affatto semplice.  
Dal basso dei suoi sedici anni, Hanamichi era convinto che quel momento, quello sguardo, quelle loro mani che si erano toccate all'improvviso e con forza, tutto ciò se lo sarebbe ricordato in eterno.  
Non volendo ammettere che, specificamente, era Kaede, il pensiero di **lui** che lo avrebbe seguito in eterno.   
Anche se quell'asociale avesse davvero deciso di catapultarsi in America, Hanamichi presumeva che, passati molti anni, avrebbe di nuovo risentito il sapore della bocca di Kaede sulla propria lingua.  
Non si era mai permesso di ammettere che quando lo vedeva giocare con quella classe e quell'eleganza disumane, rimaneva annichilito e **tutto** , tutto il resto spariva.  
La puzza di sudore che aleggiava in palestra, i rimbalzi del pallone, le minacce di Takenori, i rimproveri di Ayako, gli schiamazzi delle galline che sbavavano per Kaede solo per il suo aspetto esteriore, visto che non sapevano nemmeno cosa fosse uno slam dunk piuttosto che quale fosse il ruolo ricoperto proprio dal loro idolo.   
Un tutto che diveniva niente.  
C'era Kaede, null'altro che lui, ai suoi occhi, ai suoi sensi che sapevano che la patina di sudore del ragazzo amplificava la persistenza del suo profumo -qualcosa di selvatico e al contempo morbido, indescrivibile-, ed era così perfetto, così bello da fargli male. Forse Hanamichi non riusciva nemmeno a battere le ciglia durante quei minuti di totale e intensa contemplazione, adorazione silenziosa che niente poteva spezzare.   
Kaede aveva il potere di zittirlo. Di ipnotizzarlo.  
Lo metteva a tacere senza professare sillaba.  
Hanamichi capì che lui parlava con il corpo. In effetti, quelle rare volte che aveva fatto sentire la propria voce, era stato soprattutto con lui. Per sgridarlo, rimbrottarlo...spronarlo. Si sforzava così tanto per lui?   
Hanamichi non lo comprese finché non era giunto quel silenzio strano, tra di loro, diverso dai soliti. Non era bizzarro che Kaede stesse zitto, quello no. Lui passava lì sulla spiaggia praticamente sempre e si sedeva a guardare il mare. E Hanamichi non era mai riuscito a inveirgli addosso con le solite risate sguaiate, gli strepiti o gli insulti.  
Da quanto ricordava, Kaede non si era mai addormentato e questo sì che era bizzarro per uno che si appisolava anche in bicicletta.  
Pareva sempre aspettare chissà che cosa.  
Sulla punta della lingua gli era spesso premuta la domanda su cosa davvero stesse attendendo, era curioso, ma non chiese nulla e la propria discrezione lasciò sbigottito soprattutto se stesso.  
Poi, quella scena irreale in cui Kaede lo atterrava, incollando la bocca alla sua.  
Dando vita a un bacio che nulla aveva di dolce, nessuna delicatezza tipica del primo bacio da commedia romantica americana. Era invece di una violenza e un'aggressività impressionanti. Durante quel momento Hanamichi non aveva potuto rifletterci, ma poi si convinse che Kaede, in quel modo, stava comunicando.  
Gli stava urlando, non senza imbarazzo e scombussolamento, che era attratto da lui. Che accettarlo non era stato certo come bere un bicchiere d'acqua, che anzi non avrebbe voluto che accadesse. Ma, osservando le onde sballottate dal vento contro la propria volontà, così seppe che Kaede non poteva sottrarsi a ciò che gli ribolliva dentro.  
E lui aveva ricambiato il bacio, in un meccanismo immediato di difesa. Kaede aveva sganciato la bomba e lui non aveva preparato nulla di meglio per evitare l'attacco senza ferirsi.  
In una sorta di sfida, in un differente tipo di rissa, era iniziato uno scontro di lingue, denti e saliva che li mandò in carenza di ossigeno. Tuttavia separarsi per respirare avveniva giusto per quei pochi secondi di necessità primaria, perché poi era di nuovo disordine e confusione, in un miscuglio di sabbia fastidiosa che, mentre lottavano, si intrufolò nei capelli e nei vestiti. Una sensazione più che odiosa.   
Quel giorno Kaede aveva messo fine al primo bacio con la stessa rapidità con cui l'aveva aggredito e se ne era andato con calma, senza correre in preda alla vergogna come si sarebbe potuto immaginare.  
Non fu la prima né ultima volta.  
Capitò nei giorni successivi. Stesso copione.  
Si gettavano famelici sulla sabbia e riprendevano la guerra. Man mano prendendo a toccarsi, sempre senza una briciola di dolcezza.  
Macché, Hanamichi era incazzato. Non era vero che non aveva potuto evitare Kaede. Avrebbe potuto spingerlo via, dirgli _Che cazzo fai coglione_ , prenderlo a pugni.  
Il fatto che preferisse battagliare con la lingua di Kaede in bocca lo rendeva cieco. Di rabbia, di sgomento, di desiderio. Soprattutto di desiderio, rimasto represso per quanto tempo?   
Anche per Kaede era così? Lo voleva? Lo aveva sempre voluto?  
Preferiva stare lì a farsi mordere e sanguinare dalle labbra piuttosto che dedicarsi al suo sacro basket?   
Sempre senza parlare, sempre alla stessa maniera.  
Finendogli sopra non appena lo vedeva e strusciandoglisi addosso, forse inconsapevole di cosa questo provocasse e forse no, mandando in tilt l'altro che gli addentava il labbro ancora più forte. Ricevendo uno schiaffo sul braccio. Ricambiando afferrandogli le natiche e palpandole con cattiveria, imprimendo le dita tanto da potergli lasciare i lividi.   
Kaede che portava la sua lingua a duellare fuori dalle bocche, i rivoli di saliva che gli ricadevano sul viso, lo schifavano e lo rendevano più collerico.   
Gli occhi di Kaede in quel momento erano bui come gli abissi, ma sempre imperscrutabili. Hanamichi odiava con tutte le sue forze non riuscire a intuire i suoi pensieri.   
Era per quello che stava diventando dipendente da lui?   
Perché, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a leggergli dentro, a capirlo? Perché soprattutto e, al contrario, sapeva bene che, dal canto suo, lui era un libro aperto. Non sapeva fingere o non esprimere quello che provava.   
Kaede riceveva rabbia e angoscia. Lui, Hanamichi, non era in grado di risolvere in alcun modo l'enigma rappresentato da quello stronzo. Stronzo come il mare infuriato e invincibile eppure tanto bello da attirare, calamitare, lasciando impotenti e disarmati.  
Kaede era così. Come il mare.  
Ma non era forse vero che, se non fosse stato per il vento, il mare sarebbe stato calmo, placido, brillante?   
Quindi non era tutta colpa di Kaede. O sì?  
Hanamichi non ce la faceva più.

 

Prima di arrivare al rapporto completo, poi, si erano succeduti altri di quei duelli. I baci e i corpi si sfregavano alimentati da puro istinto, come animali non si erano preoccupati di ferirsi.  
Graffi, sberle, morsi e pizzicotti erano normalissimi. Alla fine si ritrovavano doloranti e affannati esattamente come avessero trascorso ore a prendersi a pugni. In fondo era così. Esternamente compivano gesti diversi ma in concreto non cambiava nulla.  
Nessuno dei due si era mai fermato dicendo ad alta voce 'Siamo due perfetti imbecilli' sebbene chiunque li avrebbe definiti tali. Hanamichi si era interrogato più volte su come tutto ciò avesse potuto avere origine e che cosa sperassero di ottenere. Provavano piacere? Boh, probabilmente. Forse erano masochisti.   
Non aveva un fottuto senso.   
Come poteva essere definito il legame di due che nemmeno si sprecavano a salutarsi che subito erano buttati a terra, a riempirsi di sabbia e di baci al sapore metallico del sangue?  
Di due che ci avevano messo parecchio prima di giungere ad unirsi completamente?  
Fino ad allora si erano solo masturbati a vicenda, curiosi come due bestie di scoprire com'era toccare un corpo che, sebbene costituito esattamente come il proprio, era del tutto diverso.  
Un altro odore, un'altra sensibilità, un altro insieme di muscoli e carne.  
Erano venuti l'uno nella mano dell'altro, come due scemi avevano fissato i palmi sporchi e appiccicosi, mezzi sconvolti e mezzi disgustati, come se non sapessero cosa fosse quella sostanza, come se non sapessero cosa accadeva quando un uomo raggiungeva l'apice, come se non avessero davvero avuto l'intenzione di arrivarci.   
E invece dovevano accettarlo, quell'orgasmo così strano e non voluto.  
 _Non voluto un cazzo._  
Se non lo avessero voluto, si sarebbero fermati.   
Ma che cazzo stavano combinando, Hanamichi non ne aveva idea.

 

Un giorno, i baci violenti e gli strofinii non furono abbastanza. Non per Kaede che, Hanamichi lo realizzò in seguito, sembrava meno bellicoso del solito.   
Quando gli salì addosso ondeggiò su di lui sensualmente cercando il movimento e la frizione giusti perché Hanamichi cominciasse a grugnire d soddisfazione e frustrazione insieme.   
Nemmeno per lui bastava più.   
E quella stronza di volpe gli risparmiò la tortura: Kaede, smanioso, si spostò per sedersi comodamente sulle sue cosce e infilare la mano nei pantaloncini della scimmia.   
Il ghigno di Kaede fu deleterio, unito al massaggio incredibilmente lento e premuroso che riservò al suo sesso. Qualcosa di così opposto all'impeto con cui fino ad allora si erano divorati da sorprenderlo.  
Hanamichi emise sospiri di piacere incontenibili, ma divennero forti gemiti quando Kaede lo masturbò più velocemente, e allora vide le stelle e tutto il firmamento.   
Nella frazione di secondo in cui riuscì a socchiudere gli occhi, vide Kaede che si sistemava in modo da avere la bocca accostata al suo sesso. Gli mancò il respiro ancora prima che il volpino posasse effettivamente le labbra sulla sua virilità, poi fu un bombardamento di sensi e spasmi che Hanamichi ricordava come se fossero solo sogni evanescenti, una realtà dai contorni indefiniti.   
Ma anche lì Kaede, seppur passionale, era stato delicato.   
Si aspettava almeno un morso ed era pronto a prenderlo a sberle per quello, ma fu solo immensamente, dannatamente estasiante.  
Poi si era mosso rapidamente.  
Non erano nemmeno nudi, entrambi avevano addosso una canotta e un paio di shorts; Hanamichi udì solo un fruscio e Kaede gli era di nuovo a cavalcioni. Socchiuse gli occhi per poi sbarrarli quando si sentì letteralmente ardere mentre il compagno, senza attendere, si calava sul suo pene.   
Un grido gli rimase strozzato in gola, ancora una volta non riuscì a fiatare, dolorante per l'eccitazione che lo gonfiava mentre il corpo di Kaede si stringeva spasmodicamente attorno a lui.   
Kaede sudava freddo, il rossore sul suo viso contrastava nettamente con la sua carnagione diafana: lentamente si mosse, facendo perno sulle spalle dell'altro nelle quali conficcò le unghie.  
Incredulo, Hanamichi iniziò ad assecondarlo, piano. Volendogli al contempo urlare di essere un completo deficiente visto che non lo aveva preparato per la penetrazione. Diamine, era la prima volta, doveva fare un male cane!  
Perché non aveva aspettato, quel cretino narcolettico?  
Pensieri che attraversarono la mente del numero dieci alla velocità derlla luce. Si incantò sul viso dolorante di Kaede, sui suoi occhi blu e acquosi, sulla sua bocca socchiusa e umida.  
Con una mano Hanamichi gli strinse il fianco, l'altra la portò alle sue labbra. Kaede prese a succhiargli un dito, voglioso, lo leccò e lo morse mentre con decisione dettava un ritmo maggiore.  
Hanamichi lo vide ancora sofferente, così lasciò il suo viso e scese al suo sesso. Lo masturbò cercando di distrarlo col piacere e per Kaede l'unione delle due sensazioni fu da capogiro. Hanamichi si sforzò non poco per mettersi seduto e avvolgergli la schiena con un braccio mentre continuava a donargli sollievo con la mano tra le gambe.  
Fu strano notare come Kaede gli abbracciasse il collo, con quello che sembrava bisogno, non disperazione ma quasi, intanto che muoveva il bacino mano a mano che il dolore, pur rimanendo, si faceva meno allucinante; Hanamichi vide che le vene del suo collo non erano più così tese come prima e, non riuscendo più ad aspettare, cominciò a prenderlo con foga.  
A quel punto l'abbraccio di Kaede diventò una morsa serrata, affondò le mani nei suoi capelli rossi tirandogli e graffiandogli la cute, urlando senza più trattenersi.  
Hanamichi lo zittì catturandogli la bocca in un bacio sì impetuoso, sì erotico, sì oltre i limiti della decenza, ma non così crudele e scattoso come lo erano stati tutti i precedenti.  
Si succhiarono la lingua, le labbra, si fossilizzarono l'uno attaccato all'altro, ma non era un combattimento.  
Le mani si intrecciarono e con le gambe potenti Hanamichi spinse in lui, strappandogli lamenti che divennero grida.   
Sempre più affannato, Kaede era vicino all'acme e Hanamichi non lo fece penare oltre.  
Riprese a masturbarlo.  
I suoi baci, la sua mano, il suo sesso dentro di sé.   
Kaede non resistette e rilasciò il suo orgasmo, gridandolo al cielo.   
Quella volta Hanamichi si rese conto che il seme di Kaede che gli colava fra le dita non gli faceva affatto schifo. L'interno caldo del suo corpo era ora molto meno restio ad accoglierlo, così Hanamichi si permise di essere più veemente nelle ultime spinte che portarono anche lui all'apice.  
Spossati, non riuscirono più a rimanere seduti e crollarono sulla sabbia. Rimasero fermi a riprendere fiato.   
Poco dopo Hanamichi picchiettò sulla spalla di Kaede per invitarlo a spostarsi. A momenti non lo prese a calci quando vide che si era addormentato di botto, in un sonno subito profondo.   
Quella dannata volpe.

 

Era stato bello. Più che bello. Hanamichi non trovava alcun termine per definirlo. Di certo sapeva che era stato completamente diverso da tutte le 'risse' che erano venute prima di quel momento.  
Era stato magnifico ma Hanamichi non capiva ancora.  
Forse si straziava inutilmente ma dentro la sua testa rimbombava la stessa domanda.  
Cosa siamo io e Kaede.   
È una relazione o un passatempo estivo.  
È attrazione o c'è di più.  
Aver raggiunto il massimo piacere con la persona che aveva sempre affermato di odiare non era cosa da poco.   
Pensare costantemente a lui, a quella persona, alla sua nemesi lo tormentava.  
Non era tanto presuntuoso né coraggioso da osare chiamarlo amore. A sedici anni uno che ne sa di cos'è l'amore. Anzi, uno non lo sa mai veramente.  
Eppure Kaede non si faceva vedere da tre giorni. Hanamichi non osava neppure ammettere a se stesso che gli mancava. 

 

Il vento era aumentato ancora e il frastuono delle onde era assordante.  
Kaede si sedette accanto ad Hanamichi, che non lo guardò per non tradirsi. Era felice che fosse lì; tuttavia si sorprese nel sentire Kaede prendere la parola.  
“Quanto casino che fa oggi. Fa persino più casino di te” disse con la consueta apatia.  
“Non è colpa sua” disse Hanamichi. “La colpa è del vento”  
Silenzio. Hanamichi si sforzò di ridacchiare.  
“Che ti è successo, volpe artica?” Si riferiva alla sua assenza e gli mancò un battito perché Kaede rispose avendo capito l'allusione senza che la specificasse.  
“Hn, non sono stato bene”  
“Febbre?”  
Kaede scosse il capo.  
“Cos'avevi?”  
Kaede esitò per poi aggiungere, con la massima inespressività: “Sedere”  
“Eh?!”  
Kaede parve leggermente spazientito. “Sedere, do'aho. Culo”  
Hanamichi ci arrivì col terzo o quarto treno e arrossì. Anche Kaede gli sembrò appena imbarazzato.  
“Ti faceva così tanto male?”  
“Ero vergine, do'aho, e tu sei discretamente dotato”  
Hanamichi sogghignò. “Grazie del complimento! Comunque mi dispiace” disse immaginandosi Kaede che faticava a camminare. Povero, forse a causa di quello non si era nemmeno dedicato al suo santo basket.  
Kaede alzò un sopracciglio. “Ci siamo presi a morsi e unghiate per giorni e ti dispiace solo perché mi bruciava il culo?”  
Hanamichi arrossì di più. “Cretino, è una cosa diversa! Se avessi aspettato, ti saresti risparmiato tanto dolore!”  
“La prima volta è sempre dolorosa. E comunque sono ancora vivo e vegeto, figurati” e sempre senza staccare gli occhi dal mare, aggiunse: “Il dolore ti rende consapevole di essere vivo. Fa parte del gioco”  
Altro silenzio.   
Hanamichi sussultò quando sentì la testa di Kaede posarsi sulla sua spalla. Lo guardò allibito, scoprendolo totalmente tranquillo mentre abbassava le palpebre.  
“Era solo la prima volta. Le altre saranno meglio...”  
Il vento stava calando.  
“Ehm...certo, come no” mormorò Hanamichi imbarazzatissimo, guardandosi le dita.  
Sbirciò ancora nella sua direzione e si dimenticò di tutto il resto. Come quando lo osservava giocare a basket. Il mare e la sabbia scomparvero.  
Kaede era bello da impazzire e sorrideva. Un sorriso accennato, che Hanamichi non avrebbe mai creduto di poter vedere, non su di lui che mai aveva sorriso. Sembrava accentuare il blu dei suoi occhi.  
Il vento stava calando ma per Hanamichi era come se si stesse scatenando un uragano.   
Non gli importò più di trovare un nome a ciò che lo legava a Kaede, non pensò all'amore, non pensò a nulla che non fosse l'altro. Lo voleva e basta.   
“Le altre saranno meglio...” soffiò Kaede sulle sue labbra prima di appropriarsene.  
Non fu più una guerra, la ricerca di un vinto e di un vincitore.  
Ricominciò il loro personale tifone, mentre il vento sulla spiaggia, invece, scemava.


	2. Pioggia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Era da giorni che dal cielo di Kanagawa precipitava una fastidiosissima pioggia, quella dalle gocce quasi inconsistenti, utili solo a rovinare le automobili e a modificare l'umore dei metereopatici.  
Una pioggia all'apparenza indecisa.  
Kaede la detestava. Detestava il grigio del cielo che non vedeva il sole da un tempo che per lui era ai limiti dell'interminabile, detestava il vento che cambiava la rotta delle stille, tramortendole mentre cadevano al suolo. Forse perché, in generale, non concepiva di per sé l'incertezza, non sopportava chi esitava, chi non sapeva scegliere.   
Tutt'altra cosa, infatti, era assistere a un bel temporale, di quelli violenti e rumorosi, stupirsi di fronte ad un fulmine che squarciava l'aria ed essere storditi da quella pioggia bella, forte, pericolosa.  
Un po' metereopatico lo era anche lui. Giornate come quelle, governate da un cielo perlaceo e, appunto, dalla pioggerellina ignava lo rendevano irritabile. Non che qualcuno ci facesse poi caso data la sua straordinaria incapacità di esprimere col viso e con le parole quello che provava, ma dentro di sé Kaede sapeva di preferire di gran lunga le giornate soleggiate.  
Quando faceva caldo amava, durante la pausa pranzo, raggiungere la terrazza e assopirsi accarezzato dai raggi del sole che in quel momento parevano rivolgersi unicamente a lui.  
Quella sera, comunque, l'avrebbe trascorsa a casa Akagi dove era prevista un'altra seduta di studio.  
Takenori, che ormai aveva iniziato l'università, si era dimostrato tuttavia molto interessato all'impegno scolastico dei suoi ex compagni. Non voleva ammettere che gli era dispiaciuto aver finito il liceo proprio quando era riuscito a formare una grande squadra (e nemmeno sotto tortura avrebbe confermato che voleva bene a tutti loro), e voleva aiutarli in modo che non rischiassero di accumulare troppe insufficienze e quindi di essere costretti a rinunciare al basket. Era stato categorico nel decidere dispoticamente di riunire tutti a casa sua una volta a settimana per ripassare e preparare le interrogazioni e i compiti più imminenti. Sottolineava sempre, tra l'altro, che non dovevano sempre accontentarsi della sufficienza.   
Come prevedibile, l'ordine del Gori non era stato accolto con entusiasmo, ma nessuno osò davvero contraddirlo. Ovviamente, quella sera ci sarebbe stato anche Hanamichi.  
Non appena ci pensò, Kaede sentì una delicata carezza sulla schiena nuda e fresca per la doccia appena fatta. Adocchiò Hanamichi che, sereno, si asciugava e tirava fuori i vestiti dall'armadietto, fischiettando.  
Sembrava una carezza data per caso, come se le dita si fossero mosse da sole. Kaede si rese conto di essere altrettanto tranquillo, proprio come Hanamichi. Erano stanchi dopo gli allenamenti, ma era una stanchezza positiva, che lasciava i muscoli affaticati ma anche un sospiro di soddisfazione quando poi ci si coricava per il meritato riposo.  
Kaede si vestì a sua volta senza dire una parola.  
Gli piaceva quello che si era venuto a creare. In apparenza non c'erano stati cambiamenti: le consuete frasi mirate a stuzzicarsi, Hanamichi che scattava come una molla ad ogni provocazione, qualche scazzottata -ma niente di esagerato, quello era un modo di comunicare, i pugni erano come solletico.-  
Nessuno sapeva di quello che li univa e sembrava che né Kaede né Hanamichi volessero farlo scoprire.  
Non ne vedevano la necessità. Il legame era nascosto a tutti, perfino ai migliori amici di Hana che altrimenti prima o poi lo avrebbero sicuramente spifferato. Non si trattava tanto di vergognarsi perché erano due ragazzi -perlomeno, a Kaede non fregava assolutamente l'opinione o l'approvazione altrui-, ma non riguardava nessuno tranne loro.  
D'altronde loro stessi si rifiutavano categoricamente di vivere in simbiosi, di fare i piccioncini, perfino di darsi appuntamento. Non esisteva che si riducessero a certe cose, non era da loro. Neanche dirsi 'Ti amo'. Che bisogno c'era di trovare nomi a certe sensazioni.   
Se l'istinto di Kaede gli diceva che Hanamichi lo stava aspettando nei bagni, allora lo raggiungeva. Oppure gli bastava fissarlo a lungo per comunicargli di andare lì. E allora cominciava quel gioco, quella sfida a chi gemeva per primo, quei morsi deboli per ammonire l'altro a non farsi sentire.  
Agli occhi del mondo erano gli stessi di sempre. Hanamichi era sempre il solito casinista e lui il solito misantropo indifferente. Andava benissimo così.  
Che ci tenesse a lui era naturale e l'assenza di smancerie non significava che Kaede non fosse attento a ogni particolare che riguardasse il compagno.  
Quando capitava che, per abitudine, Hanamichi facesse ancora lo scemo con Haruko, casualmente gli piombava un pallone da basket sulla testa. E quindi eccolo che si girava verso di lui, furibondo, cominciava a sbraitare ricevendo un apatico 'Hn, non l'ho fatto apposta'.   
Sapeva bene che quella per Haruko era stata una debole infatuazione, dopotutto lui le era molto grato per averlo iniziato al basket. Aveva cominciato per far colpo su di lei, poi si era davvero appassionato a quello sport.  
Comunque Kaede era gelosissimo e in questo non poteva farci nulla. Era del capricorno, dannatamente testardo, così come Hanamichi che era dell'ariete. Gli scontri erano ben previsti e frequenti.  
Però gongolava in silenzio quando notava Hanamichi che trucidava con lo sguardo quelle oche starnazzanti del suo fan club. Era geloso anche lui e la cosa lo inorgogliva non poco.  
Francamente anche lui le avrebbe prese a pallonate sui denti. Lo irritavano davvero mostruosamente, non sopportava proprio che quelle cretine gli ronzassero intorno e seguissero i suoi match idolatrandolo solo ed esclusivamente per la sua avvenenza. Quelle conoscevano Michael Jordan solo perché l'avevano visto in Space Jam o nelle pubblicità delle scarpe. Che poi, ce ne fosse stata una carina...  
Anche Haruko aveva una cotta per lui, ma doveva darle atto che almeno non si rendeva ridicola, mantenendo sempre una certa dignità. E a lei il basket piaceva davvero.  
In ogni caso era così ingenua, nemmeno si era mai accorta di piacere ad Hanamichi ed ora non notava alcuna differenza. Erano amici come sempre.  
Hanamichi dovette impegnarsi con sforzo immane per non sbottare e adirarsi quando Takenori comunicò come si sarebbero sistemati per quella notte.  
Ayako e Haruko, Ryota con Hisashi e Kaede e lui, lo scimmiotto rosso, proprio col Gori.   
I suoi pugni si erano stretti mentre quasi si metteva a ringhiare. Ma non poteva tradirsi, gli altri non sapevano. E non dovevano sapere che lui voleva stare con Kaede. Che strazio.  
Hanamichi notò che Kaede non si era scomposto e invidiò la sua innaturale capacità di mostrarsi indifferente a qualsiasi cosa. Leggermente piccato, Hanamichi snocciolò battute piagnucolanti circa il fatto che dormire in camera con il Gori era peggio che passare la notte vicino a un cinghiale col raffreddore. Si beccò l'ovvio cazzotto in testa oltre che l'ordine perentorio di mettersi subito a studiare.

Kaede notò non senza stupirsi che, nonostante le prime lamentele perché nessuno aveva voglia di passare la serata in attività così noiosa, l'atmosfera si placò in tempi relativamente brevi e tutti si impegnarono seriamente. Era evidente che lo facessero solo per non rischiare di dover rinunciare al club di basket e non per improvvisa fame di sapere, ma fu comunque positivo.  
Fu spiazzante per tutti soprattutto scoprire un Hanamichi silenzioso e calamitato sul suo libro e sul vocabolario, attentissimo a tradurre il testo assegnato dal professore. Con la matita intrappolata nell'incavo tra naso e labbro superiore, pareva davvero deciso a concentrarsi. Nessuno osò fare battute per non rompere quella specie di bizzarro incantesimo. Kaede provò un senso di orgoglio ma non lo diede a vedere. Anzi, fu proprio lui a subire i rimproveri del Gori e di Ayako perché almeno un paio di volte si era appisolato crollando sul libro.  
Nel frattempo era abbastanza divertente vedere Haruko che, paonazza, tremava come una foglia mentre gli porgeva una tazza di caffé.

Un lampo improvviso causò il black out.   
Mentre Haruko si affannava per trovare una torcia, un tuono spaventoso li ammutolì tutti. Il pavimento tremò e poco dopo risuonò il vocione dell'ex numero quattro: "Va bene, è da tre ore che studiate, per stasera finiamola qui"  
Ci fu uno sciame di sospiri di sollievo, solo che ora era difficile alzarsi e dirigersi nelle varie stanze senza cozzare gli uni contro gli altri.  
Per fortuna la luce tornò quasi subito.

Kaede era stanco ma non riusciva a prendere sonno. Roba aliena per uno che si addormentava anche in bicicletta: ma si era rigirato nel futon fino alla nausea, così si era alzato ed ora era in cucina, ad osservare la pioggia battente dalla finestra.  
La violenza costante della pioggia gli donava, paradossalmente, un senso di calma. Quando era così martellante e vivace nel suo monotono frastuono, lui avvertiva la freschezza, la pulizia, l'odore piacevole e intenso dell'erba che grazie a tutta quell'acqua si sarebbe molto infoltita, la scia di un'estate non ancora del tutto scomparsa in quegli sgoccioli di settembre.  
Quella pioggia gli piaceva. Decisa e irruente, non così esitante e brutta come quella dei giorni precedenti.   
Il cielo era scuro e inquietante, non di un tremolante uggioso, insicuro su cosa volesse far cadere al suolo.  
Aprendo appena la finestra, fu invaso dallo scroscio disperato che sembrava non volerne sapere di cessare. Chiuse gli occhi e, suo malgrado, non poté fare a meno di pensare che gli seccasse parecchio essere a pochi passi dal suo amante, di notte, con il concerto della pioggia fredda che costituiva certamente un affascinante sottofondo in grado di accendergli dentro un calore inarrestabile e non poter fare niente. Essere turbato non era un sensazione abituale, per lui. Arrivare a paragonare la pioggia dal rumore ora anche più scandito e insistente proprio a quell'amante fu stucchevole.   
Aprendo gli occhi, osservò l'acqua illuminata dalla luce di un lampione, ne fu come ipnotizzato.  
Anche Hanamichi era così. Come quel temporale.  
Molto rumoroso. Spesso esagerato, con le sue risate da stupido, i suoi scatti d'ira che a volte non avevano motivo di esistere, il poco rispetto che aveva nei confronti di chiunque, con i nomignoli che affibbiava senza problemi agli insegnanti, all'allenatore, e la faccia tosta che dimostrava praticamente sempre.  
La pioggia era così, come Hanamichi. Non guardava in faccia nessuno. Lei cadeva comunque, incurante di riversarsi sopra vestiti costosi o veicoli appena usciti dall'autolavaggio.  
Hanamichi come il temporale. Con il fragore dei tuoni, con le saette che erano l'unica traccia di luce in mezzo al cielo cupo.  
Chiuse ancora gli occhi, ricordando.  
Lui che, mentre tutti si scoraggiavano perché erano sotto di venti punti, si alzava ignorando il dolore fisico e li sgridava, perché per nessun motivo al mondo potevano arrendersi.  
Lui che, quando tutti assaporavano il gusto amaro e indigesto della sconfitta, illuminava il buio; proprio come un fulmine inaspettato dava loro energia elettrica e palpabile, come un piccolo faro li conduceva al sicuro.   
E aveva talento. Kaede lo sapeva. Aveva talento. Potenzialità incredibili. Per questo si arrabbiava con lui, quelle volte in cui cadeva in una patetica auto commiserazione. In momenti come quelli, Hanamichi sembrava la pioggerellina indecisa che tanto mal sopportava. E quindi lo spronava e lo insultava appositamente perché reagisse. Perché moriva dal desiderio di vedere ancora quel lampo accecante, di sentire il rimbombo del tuono che avrebbe dato vita al più atteso dei temporali, quello che arriva dopo tanta siccità.

Oltre ad essere geloso, Kaede era molto possessivo e capriccioso.  
Naturalmente non lo dava a vedere ma così come diventava temibile su un campo da basket o pericoloso se qualcuno disturbava il suo sonno, non tollerava in alcun modo le ragazzine del primo anno che guardavano adoranti Hanamichi il quale, essendo diventato un vero e proprio atleta, aveva davvero cominciato ad attirare ammiratrici senza rendersene conto. Avendo anche smesso di fare lo stupido con tutte, forse era proprio questo il motivo del suo improvviso seguito di fan. Dopotutto era affascinante osservare il suo volto concentrato mentre centrava il canestro, nonché il suo bel corpo statuario.  
E Kaede, in silenzio, ridacchiava malefico. Le ragazzine potevano, appunto, soltanto guardare.  
Sentendosi stufo, Kaede si allontanò dalla finestra dirigendosi nella stanza di Takenori. Era deciso. Ormai conosceva bene quella casa. Le sue pupille si erano abituate al buio e non faticò affatto per scorgere il futon dove era sdraiato Hanamichi. Senza preoccuparsi minimamente di disturbarlo, si intrufolò al suo fianco.   
Lo sentì sussultare.  
"Hn? Non dormi ancora?"  
"Secondo te una persona normale può dormire con questo trombone stonato?!" sibilò Hanamichi riferendosi a Takenori che, nel mondo dei sogni da ormai parecchio tempo, russava effettivamente forte.  
A Kaede scappò un sorrisetto. Con tutto quel rumore, causato sia dall'ex capitano che dalla pioggia imperterrita, probabilmente nessuno avrebbe sentito loro...  
Pigramente gli sollevò la canotta bianca iniziando ad accarezzargli l'addome con aria distratta.  
Hanamichi si girò di scatto verso di lui.  
"Kae. Cosa fai?"  
Kaede roteò gli occhi al cielo. 'Secondo te?' avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma rimase zitto sperando di non ricevere altre domande idiote.  
"Non so se ti sei accorto che non siamo da soli" continuò il compagno.  
Kaede si spazientì. Piantò gli occhi nei suoi e sussurrò: "E allora?"  
Era chiaro che non ammettesse repliche. Col solito piccolo ghigno, Kaede decise di impedire altre fastidiose esternazioni e lo baciò con immediata e scoppiettante passione, togliendogli il fiato in modo che non parlasse più. Hanamichi soffocò un mugugno molto eccitante per Kaede che salì sul suo corpo, attorcigliando la lingua con la sua, succhiandogliela con foga, come avesse pochi minuti di vita a disposizione. Frettoloso e frenetico, Kaede proseguì sulla mandibola, giù sul collo fino al ventre. Alzò del tutto la canotta e prese a leccarlo sulla pancia, saggiando con le mani i pettorali solidi, poi le cosce.  
Si sentiva in preda a una voglia irrefrenabile, tanto da abbassargli i boxer con un gesto secco per cui Hanamichi emise un lamento che divenne un lungo gemito quando Kaede lo prese subito in bocca, nascondendosi sotto la coperta del futon. Il futon era per una sola persona ed entrambi stavano piuttosto scomodi, ma nessuno dei due in realtà ci fece caso; Kaede sentiva solo gli ansiti strozzati di Hanamichi, si riscopriva tronfio sapendo di avere quell'effetto su di lui, per non parlare della voce roca del compagno che sussurrava continuamente 'Kae', delineando il suo carnefice, la sua, anche se non l'avrebbe mai confermato, vera droga.  
Risalendo verso le sue labbra, Kaede sentì le mani del ragazzo che con impazienza cercavano le sue natiche prive della stoffa degli shorts e si godette le sue carezze decise. Era pioggia e fuoco insieme. Possedeva quello stesso calore e quella stessa potenza in grado di abbattere qualsiasi cosa, a partire dal muro di ghiaccio che lui, Kaede, aveva sempre eretto nei confronti di chiunque.  
Il temporale Hanamichi lo aveva scalfito.  
L'incendio Hanamichi lo aveva inevitabilmente liquefatto.   
Si strusciò su di lui per strappargli altri brevi ansiti prima che Hanamichi gli allargasse le natiche per invitarlo ad accoglierlo.  
E lui lo fece, bruciandosi e inzuppandosi consapevolmente.

E se il giorno dopo Takenori li avesse visti?   
Beh, c'era sempre l'opzione del sonnambulismo.  
Risolto quel grosso dubbio, Kaede decise di essere stravolto. Si beò nell'ascoltare i battiti di Hanamichi che tornavano regolari. Ora era tranquillo.  
Da qualche minuto rimanevano sdraiati, senza aggiungere alcuna parola, senza che Hanamichi tornasse a bofonchiare per lo sgradevole concerto suonato da Takenori.   
Kaede osò accoccolarsi meglio, avendo l'accortezza di farsi un po' da parte per non pesare completamente sul corpo di Hanamichi. Non era propriamente una piuma e il lieve sospiro di sollievo di Hanamichi lo espresse chiaramente.  
Per tutta risposta, Kaede si attaccò con le labbra alla sua spalla finché non fu certo di avergli lasciato un bel succhiotto scarlatto.  
"Baka kitsune" borbottò Hanamichi che intanto se lo stringeva possessivo, mentre crollava dal sonno.  
Kaede ridacchiò, rilassandosi completamente.   
Fuori la pioggia proseguiva a cadere ma lui si era già addormentato, del tutto incurante di tutto ciò che non fosse l'abbraccio di Hanamichi, il suo ronfare tranquillizzante, il suo calore.   
Il temporale gli piaceva molto, dopotutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho scelto di non perdermi troppo in una descrizione super dettagliata della lemon perché non ne vedevo la necessità. Si capisce quello che fanno senza bisogno di particolari che alla lunga diventano ripetitivi e poco originali. Questo perché non volevo ridurre tutto a una mera PWP. Grazie dell'attenzione.


	3. Grandine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

"Dannazione" ringhiò Hanamichi dopo aver udito, come anche Kaede, il rombo di un tuono. Scorse i nuvoloni che in poco tempo avevano oscurato il sole. Di nuovo pioggia.   
Proprio in quel tardo pomeriggio che, per come era stata tutta la giornata -luminosa e piena di calore- si sarebbe prospettato altrettanto mite e piacevole. Invece all'improvviso il cielo gorgogliava, chiazzato dalle enormi nubi che non si limitavano a minacciare ma promettevano una solenne tempesta.  
Kaede rimase imperturbabile anche quando iniziò a cadere un'immediata e freddissima pioggia, fin da subito fitta e scrosciante. Il loro speciale allenamento fu interrotto molto presto ma non potevano farci nulla. Non abitavano propriamente a due passi da lì e ora che fossero tornati a casa, con quell'acquazzone si sarebbero presi una polmonite.  
Kaede optò per dirigersi in un piccolo rifugio di legno, una specie di casupola che si trovava giusto nel parco giochi adiacente al campetto da basket, una soluzione temporanea che probabilmente non sarebbe durata molto.  
Era il genere di temporale dalla vita breve, ma piuttosto che infradiciarsi fino alle ossa, tanto valeva aspettare.   
Hanamichi sbuffava come una locomotiva perché gli seccava molto non poter allenarsi; poi la pioggia non la sopportava proprio e lo metteva di pessimo umore.   
Kaede rimase impassibile, anzi quando il compagno la smise di bofonchiare e si calmò, appoggiò il capo alla sua spalla con l'intento di fare un pisolino. Ed era davvero sul punto di addormentarsi quando Hanamichi, avendo adocchiato una fessura nel legno, esclamò: "Kae! Cavoli, sta grandinando!"  
Kaede represse uno sbuffo seccato. Hanamichi gli piaceva ma quando urlava gli scatenava la voglia di prenderlo a pugni. Fece spallucce, anche lievemente divertito per come Hanamichi fissasse la grandine attraverso il piccolo foro.   
Il tamburellio dei chicchi sul tetto e contro le pareti aveva un che di inquietante.  
Hanamichi era quasi sgomento mentre osservava quei piccoli proiettili di ghiaccio schiantarsi al suolo, tuffarsi nelle pozzanghere con una ferocia netta e implacabile.   
Deglutì. Non ricordava di aver mai visto una tempesta simile, era attonito e nemmeno ne capiva il motivo. Era solo grandine.   
Ritrovando la parola, disse: "Speriamo che smetta presto! Una volta ho visto in tv un servizio in cui da qualche parte erano caduti chicchi grandi come palline da golf!"  
Quasi ridacchiando, si voltò per interagire con il compagno che lo accolse con il classico broncio menefreghista di sempre. Hanamichi lo fulminò, possibile che fosse ogni volta così poco reattivo, e blaterando frasi sulle volpi antipatiche tornò a guardare la grandine.  
Chissà quanti danni avrebbe provocato. All'agricoltura, agli edifici, causando crepe ai vetri delle auto...  
Stufandosi in breve di quel passatempo, Hanamichi abbandonò la testa contro il legno del piccolo rifugio. L'idea di dormicchiare non era poi così aberrante.  
Dopo qualche secondo da quando aveva chiuso gli occhi, però, avvertì la lingua di Kaede che gli coccolava il lobo mentre i loro corpi erano ora decisamente più vicini. Si sentì subito attraversare da una repentina vampata.   
"Non dovevamo allenarci?" gli soffiò l'algido asso dello Shohoku, scivolando senza esitazione con la mano al suo inguine.  
"Kae, non mi sembra il posto adatto"  
Hanamichi in fondo sapeva di essere l'unica persona in grado di sconvolgere la ferrea imperturbabilità del volpino. Ciò lo rendeva non poco fiero e ogni volta che gli vedeva in faccia quella sua tipica espressione annoiata e indifferente a tutto, gli veniva da ghignare al pensiero di come in realtà lui sapesse trasformarla. E non solo perché quel ghiacciolo di nome Kaede Rukawa diventava lava bollente fra le sue mani e fra le sue gambe. Per lui era sempre stata una goduria immensa assistere al suo palese stupore dopo aver fatto una bella azione, un salvataggio strepitoso, un possente slam dunk. Gli altri urlavano e lui neanche li sentiva, troppo emozionato e inebriato dalla consapevolezza che, sì, era riuscito ad impressionare Kaede Rukawa.  
Kaede Rukawa che lo teneva d'occhio, sempre.   
In quella straripante partita contro il Sannoh era stato lui ad accorgersi subito, prima di tutti gli altri, che qualcosa per Hanamichi non andava mentre lui doveva ancora rendersi conto che la schiena gli faceva davvero male.   
Era stato lui a dirgli di seguirlo fino alla fine.   
Hanamichi non lo sapeva, ma il suo amico Yohei già aveva designato Kaede come l'unica persona che potesse stimolarlo, convincerlo, svegliarlo. Ed era stato così. Era sempre stato così.  
Come la grandine lo aveva ora colto di sorpresa, così era sempre stato l'effetto di Kaede su di lui.  
Inaspettato, non voluto, reale.   
Kaede che, voglioso, superava la barriera dei suoi pantaloncini e lo massaggiava, donandogli scariche elettriche e piacere ovunque.   
Non era il posto adatto? Tanto meglio.  
La grandine se ne fregava altamente di chi o cosa avrebbe danneggiato, di chi o cosa avrebbe infastidito, rovinato, distrutto, interrotto, compromesso.  
Kaede si fiondò rapace sulla sua bocca e gliela saccheggiò pretendendo la sua lingua, mordendola e portandola verso di sé, masturbandolo lentamente per prolungare e accrescere il desiderio di entrambi.   
Gli salì sulle gambe. Continuando a baciarlo ed eccitarlo, sentì i mugolii di Hanamichi che come sensuale musica raggiungevano i suoi timpani. Prese una sua mano e la portò sotto la propria maglietta.  
Si accostò al suo orecchio, mordicchiandolo.  
"Toccami..."  
Le mani grandi e ambrate di Hanamichi gli piacevano da morire. Alcune cicatrici testimoniavano i molti scontri avvenuti con diversi teppisti nonché proprio con lui. Il suo amato e odiato amante.   
Sembrava paradossale che le mani che lo avevano ferito più volte ora lo accarezzassero sulla pancia, si aprissero per tastare bene con i palmi i suoi pettorali, strofinando i capezzoli.  
Kaede sospirò, aumentando la velocità con cui lo toccava fra le gambe.   
Appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla, intravide e morse un tendine del collo particolarmente teso, lo leccò lungo la gola sudata, sul mento, arrivando con grazia ipnotica alle sue labbra che pretese di nuovo.  
Kaede era come la grandine.  
Tiranno. Dannoso.  
Con le sue movenze, i suoi sguardi e le sue frasi dirette come dardi, era stato incurante di ciò che tutto questo si era rivelato per Hanamichi.  
Kaede lo aveva incatenato a sé. Lo aveva tramortito, gli era entrato dentro in tutti i sensi.  
Amare Kaede -sì, amare, poteva dirlo- era faticoso e a volte faceva male. Ma era così affascinante.  
E raro come la grandinata che fuori proseguiva, gelida e ignara dei gemiti che dentro la casupola si susseguivano con sempre maggior frequenza.  
Hanamichi non poteva fare a meno di sconvolgersi ogni volta che lo aveva fra le braccia.  
Separandosi dalle sue labbra per riprendere fiato, il numero dieci lo baciò dolcemente sulla pelle chiara e delicata del collo per poi guardarlo in viso. Bello da sembrare irreale.  
Immaginò di raccogliere da terra uno solo dei tanti chicchi di grandine che erano crollati dal cielo.  
Era così innocuo, il piccolo pallino di ghiaccio, trasparente e silenzioso. Nella sua mano grande e sempre così calorosa si sarebbe subito sciolto.  
Gli occhi blu di Kaede traboccavano di desiderio.  
Quel chicco di grandine. Quel chicco di grandine in realtà aveva contribuito al disastro esattamente come tutti gli altri.  
Le labbra di Kaede erano umide e splendide.  
Kaede era dannoso. Hanamichi lo pensò, mentre si sentiva sopraffare da un calore immenso a cui non poteva sottrarsi.   
Tornò a divorargli le labbra e con violenza lo afferrò per i fianchi, piantando gli occhi nei suoi.   
Lo sentì tremare quando gli fu dentro. Kaede non fu più in grado di sostenere il suo sguardo con la consueta freddezza, si aggrappò alle sue spalle e appoggiò le labbra nell'incavo fra la spalla e il collo.   
Hanamichi grugnì e iniziò a prenderselo, senza delicatezza. A Kaede piaceva così. Lo strinse forte lasciandosi invadere, bruciare. Sciogliere.  
Perché lui era grandine.  
Hanamichi era il raggio di sole che senza pietà lo tramutava in acqua, in una semplice e piccola, fragile, tremolante pozza, nonostante poco prima avesse contribuito all'implacabile tempesta.  
Kaede gli si abbandonò totalmente e inesorabilmente.  
Gemette senza trattenersi più e trovò bello far uscire la propria voce che alle sue stesse orecchie risultò irriconoscibile.   
Le mani di Hanamichi erano salde e possessive e lo facevano ulteriormente sragionare.  
Accarezzavano smaniose la pelle sudata e calda della sua schiena, del suo ventre, rimaneva a stuzzicargli i capezzoli e Kaede ne avrebbe voluto ancora di più.  
Come era avido.  
Come la grandine che, sempre più violenta, cadeva imponendosi senza che qualcosa potesse arrestarla, finché i chicchi non si sarebbero liquefatti col primo sole.  
Allora ci sarebbe stata la quiete.  
Kaede raggiunge l'apice.  
La grandine si fece udire con ancora maggiore prepotenza.

Hanamichi si stese, stravolto, trascinandolo con sé.  
Kaede si placò, il battito tornava regolare e il grande calore scivolava via.  
"Ha smesso, finalmente" disse Hanamichi. E sorrise. "Direi che fa quasi freddo"  
Kaede non rispose e Hanamichi ridacchiò sconsolato, convinto che stesse già dormendo.  
La voce bassa del numero undici lo prese in contropiede.  
"Potremmo andare a farci una doccia..." il suo tono non era malizioso. Era molto dolce e calmo e Hanamichi non seppe se stupirsene.  
"...insieme?" azzardò. Hanamichi non vide il sorriso di Kaede. Nemmeno questo era malizioso. Era anch'esso molto dolce. Il chicco di grandine che si scioglieva.   
Forse Hanamichi riuscì comunque a vederlo.  
"Insieme"


	4. Neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Kaede detestava la neve.  
Imbrattava le strade impedendogli di usare la bicicletta.  
Portava gelo, senza fare rumore. Era infida.  
Detestava dover perdere tempo a imbacuccarsi per uscire e scoprire di avere comunque freddo. Non poteva rifugiarsi in terrazza e schiacciare i suoi pisolini post pranzo.  
Tuttavia, Kaede non credeva che anche Hanamichi poco tollerasse il lento cadere dei giocchi che la maggior parte delle persone si incantava a guardare con aria trasognata, non accorgendosi di quanto poco ci mettesse a coprire tutto.   
Alla neve era comune associare il Natale, ergo festa, colori, doni, tanto cibo. Tutte cose che piacevano ad Hanamichi. Invece lo sentiva spesso borbottare, almeno da quando i metereologi avevano annunciato abbondanti nevicate su tutta la regione.   
Quando quella sera uscirono dalla palestra, Hanamichi bofonchiò ancora qualcosa di imprecisato per poi tapparsi la bocca con la sciarpa che tirò su fino a coprire anche il naso. Era molto buffo e Kaede lo trovò oltremodo tenero.   
Tra i due c'era ormai molta più affinità e complicità rispetto a giusto qualche tempo prima.  
In effetti non erano passati che alcuni mesi da quella prima assurda volta sulla spiaggia, ma adesso sembravano essersi calmati. Avevano pienamente preso coscienza che, anche se formalmente non si erano mai voluti né cercati, ciò che li univa era reale e non avevano più intenzione di battagliare negando l'evidenza. All'uno piaceva immensamente stare con l'altro e avevano smesso da tempo di vergognarsene. Kaede osservò Hanamichi che camminava leggermente davanti a lui; non si prendevano mai per mano andando in giro, non tanto per timore del giudizio altrui quanto perché erano sempre più tacitamente concordi a voler tener tutto tra di loro. Non c'era bisogno che gli altri condividessero quello che erano diventati. Forse era sciocco pensarla così, ma erano entrambi molto gelosi di quello che avevano e temevano che una qualsiasi interferenza o intromissione avrebbe incrinato il loro incanto. Erano sempre gli stessi agli occhi di tutti e quello che erano diventati era qualcosa di tanto intimo da volere che rimanesse esclusivamente di loro due.  
Hanamichi sembrava soffrire il freddo molto più di lui, constatò Kaede. Probabilmente gli seccava anche non poter andare al campetto, ora semi-ghiacciato, ad allenarsi. Quel campetto era speciale. Anche la palestra lo era, ma il campetto era, in qualche modo, il loro posto.   
Dove Hanamichi aveva imparato ad eseguire il terzo tempo non sapendo che Kaede lo sbirciava inorgogliendosi in silenzio dei suoi progressi.   
Dove Kaede trascorreva la maggior parte del suo tempo libero e, in quel caso, era Hanamichi a guardare lui, corroso tra la profonda ammirazione e l'invidia. E una forte, inarrestabile attrazione.

Fu Kaede a interrompere il silenzio.  
"Ero convinto che amassi la neve..."  
Hanamichi si fermò e guardò in alto. Piccoli fiocchi gli bagnarono il viso, chiuse addirittura gli occhi e Kaede lo trovò incredibilmente bello.  
"Per niente" mormorò lasciando che un fiocco gli lambisse il labbro inferiore. "Non può piacermi una cosa così subdola".  
Kaede si concentrò a sua volta sulla neve che gravitava a terra, dondolando, infrangendosi con grazia al suolo. Vide Hanamichi tirare fuori la mano e accogliere alcuni fiocchi sul palmo.  
Dopo qualche secondo, si girò e disse: "Guarda. La neve ti strega, ti ipnotizza e in un istante ti ghiaccia, ti lascia la mano rossa e intirizzita"  
Indicò la neve accumulatasi ai lati della strada, annerita dallo smog.  
"Quello è il suo vero volto. Brutto, sporco, nauseante. Dopotutto, la neve è il regno delle yuki-onna..."  
Già. I demoni che sottoforma di bellissime donne attirano i passanti, ammaliandoli, per poi divorarli senza pietà o lasciarli morire assiderati.   
"Solo gli stupidi possono cadere nella trappola della neve, che ha il colore della purezza...ma è solo apparenza."  
Kaede rimase quasi sgomento dalle sue parole.   
Hanamichi aveva il viso arrossato per il freddo ma gli occhi dolci e caldi.  
"Andiamo, Kae. Sto davvero congelando"

 

Hanamichi era orfano. Ne aveva parlato con Anzai sensei dopo che questi era stato dimesso dall'ospedale per il suo malore.  
Viveva da solo nonostante fosse minorenne ma tante volte stava da Yohei che era praticamente un fratello per lui e sua madre gli voleva un gran bene, tanto da avere più volte pensato di avviare una pratica per l'adozione. Passava spesso anche dagli altri suoi amici, i fidati membri del Guntai, gli unici che conoscessero il suo passato.  
Ma Anzai sensei, colpito dal ragazzo che in fondo lo aveva sorpreso già la prima volta che lo aveva visto -per la sua totale mancanza di rispetto delle gerarchie e l'assenza di diplomazia-, gli aveva promesso di passargli qualcosa tutti i mesi per aiutarlo. L'orgoglio di Hanamichi lo aveva categoricamente rifiutato ma Anzai sensei lo aveva ignorato. Quel giovane così traboccante di talento e di vita meritava quello ed altro.  
Poi Hanamichi si era aperto anche con Kaede. Era successo poco tempo prima, era una sera già molto fredda e mentre erano abbracciati al buio, iniziò a parlargli.  
Incredibilmente anche Kaede, dopo averlo ascoltato senza fiatare e semplicemente accarezzandolo, gli aveva parlato di sé. Anche lui era orfano ma viveva coi nonni materni. Era stato meno loquace di Hanamichi, come da copione, ma poi entrambi avevano smesso di parlare, comunicando come meglio riuscivano.  
Coi loro corpi, unendosi e stringendosi anche più del solito.   
Le loro apparenti differenze nascondevano una profonda similitudine. Se fosse stata quella o altro a legarli, nessuno dei due lo sapeva e non erano nemmeno interessati a scoprirlo. Era così e basta, ulteriori indagini non avevano senso.  
Se un bacio li faceva stare bene, cos'altro c'era da chiarire.

 

Entrati in casa di Hanamichi e sospirando di sollievo per il calore che li accolse, non aspettarono ad abbracciarsi contro la porta appena chiusa, baciandosi subito con passione.  
Ma senza foga, senza quella bramosia che rischiava di incenerirli subito.  
Fuori la neve aveva preso a cadere più rapidamente mostrandosi nella sua violenza irrefrenabile.  
Così i loro gesti si fecero gradualmente più impazienti ma, sempre cercando di trattenersi, vollero alimentare il calore che li stava possedendo come per sfidare e sconfiggere il gelo della neve.  
Le mani si infilarono sotto i vestiti, era difficile non strapparsi tutto di dosso e consumarsi all'istante, per Hanamichi soprattutto che di natura non sapeva aspettare, per Kaede che con il cuore in gola non poteva fare a meno di desiderarlo più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Era scosso da quel battito così forsennato, quasi infastidito perché lo sentiva palpitare ovunque, non poteva controllarsi con Hanamichi.   
Era sempre stato così...per essere uno indifferente a tutto, aveva sempre reagito con fin troppa enfasi alle provocazioni di quella scimmia rossa, era sempre stato fin troppo sensibile ad ogni sua parola, azione, sguardo.  
Kaede accettò la propria debolezza e si abbandonò fra le braccia del compagno. Era sicuro che l'avrebbero sorretto e così fu.  
Il tenero bacio che Hana gli lasciò sul collo lo emozionò.   
Non c'era bisogno di trovare un nome per tutto quello ma nessuno dei due era così sciocco da non saperlo sebbene non si fossero mai espressi al riguardo. Avevano sempre comunicato coi gesti, perché smettere, perché rischiare di parlare e dirsi cose banali, forse vere ma inutili perché le sapevano, se le dicevano senza voce tutti i giorni.  
A tentoni e con Kaede avvinghiato a lui, Hana raggiunse la camera da letto, perso in un bacio infinito, si tuffò sul materasso abbracciandolo, non fu violento ma deciso e voglioso mentre lo spogliava di ogni indumento e felice, felice di sentire Kaede fare lo stesso.  
Non c'era cosa più galvanizzante, per Kaede, dello sguardo di Hanamichi mentre lo esplorava con un desiderio tutt'altro che celato, difficile da tenere a bada.  
Hanamichi cominciò a dedicarsi al suo corpo con le dita, saggiando la pelle diafana e serica con ogni polpastrello, e con le labbra, soffermandosi a riempirlo di baci sul ventre mentre Kaede affondava le mani ancora fresche fra i suoi capelli e li scompigliava, inghiottendo più di un sospiro.  
Poi la bocca attenta di Hana sul suo piacere, ancora una volta parole silenziose che assordarono Kaede e lo fecero contorcere, inarcare per darsi di più, sempre di più.   
Non avrebbe fatto tutto quello con nessun altro, non si sarebbe concesso così apertamente né avrebbe accarezzato un altro corpo con la stessa voglia, lo stesso piacere.  
Con tutto quell'amore.  
La parola tabù gli balenò in testa e lo spiazzò nello stesso momento in cui Hana entrava in lui.  
Sparì tutto.  
Era indescrivibile e mentre Kaede graffiava la schiena del suo amante, intravide la neve attraverso il vetro della finestra.  
Gli scappò un sorriso. Era convinto che lui e Hana avessero vinto su quell'odioso, freddo demone che fuori tempestava ma non poteva toccarli.  
Smarriti l'uno nel calore dell'altro, si baciarono ancora e ancora. Amandosi.  
Kaede se lo ripeté più volte. Amandosi.  
Non era imbarazzante.  
Sapeva che per Hana era lo stesso. Sorrise ancora mentre il compagno si accasciava su di lui, il respiro corto, e si lasciava accarezzare delicatamente.

 

Dopo un breve dormiveglia, Kaede si svegliò del tutto e notò che Hanamichi era seduto sul bordo del letto, le coperte aggrovigliate intorno alle gambe, rivolto verso la finestra.  
Si sollevò anche lui e gli si avvicinò a gattoni.  
Scorse il suo profilo e si emozionò. Lo baciò sulla spalla rendendosi conto che compiere un gesto così spontaneo era bello. Non era sdolcinato né inadatto. Semplicemente bello. E dire che lui non era proprio tipo da coccole...ma con Hanamichi tutte le sue rigide abitudini non reggevano.  
Quindi fece scivolare le braccia intorno alla sua vita e appoggiò il viso nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla.  
"In fondo non si può biasimare troppo chi si lascia incantare" iniziò Hana in un sussurro quasi irreale.  
"Vista da qui...ha un suo fascino"  
Kaede osservò la neve. Era tornata lenta e cadenzata. I fiocchi ballavano un po' sospesi nell'aria, come se ognuno di essi volesse confermare di essere migliore degli altri, e vanitosamente sparivano sul suolo.

Per tanto tempo Hanamichi aveva creduto che Kaede fosse come la neve. Gelido, imperscrutabile, così bello da lasciare senza fiato.  
Si era sbagliato.  
Hanamichi respirava piano sentendo il corpo del ragazzo contro il suo.  
Non era come la neve.   
Era caldo e vero. Non era un'illusione.  
Sorrise cercando la sua mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue.  
Preferiva tornare di rado in quella casa per non stare solo come il fiocco di neve sciolto sul cemento. Morto.   
Si girò a guardarlo negli occhi. Gli toccò il viso, i capelli, il collo per accertarsi che fosse davvero lì.   
Sorrise e stupì l'altro che però non poté parlare, coinvolto in un altro lungo bacio.  
Kaede non era come la neve. Era suo per davvero.  
Lo amava per davvero.  
E allora Hanamichi riprese ad amarlo, felice come forse non era mai stato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penso che si capisca quanto io ami follemente questa coppia! Beh in particolare Hana-kun che è il mio preferito...stravedo letteralmente per lui. È vero, qui ho lasciato cadere un po' più di romanticismo...ma la raccolta è una sorta di racconto di come si sviluppa il loro rapporto...se all'inizio sono due ragazzetti che si riscoprono attratti l'uno dall'altro e sono quindi abbastanza attoniti, piano piano acquistano la consapevolezza che amarsi non è sbagliato e, anzi, trovare qualcuno con cui completarsi è tanto raro quanto meraviglioso. Si rendono conto di essere fortunati ad aversi. E mi piaceva pensare a come riescano a crescere, insieme...beh, forse queste delucidazioni sono inutili ma in parte ci tenevo a spiegare come io vedo Hanamichi e Kaede. Li adoro! Alla prossima, grazie dell'attenzione.


	5. Sole

Finalmente le giornate iniziavano a farsi più tiepide e piacevoli, il sole era sempre più padrone del cielo dopo un inverno parso interminabile e noioso, Hanamichi era decisamente di buon umore. Anche Kaede lo era sebbene il suo volto rimanesse perennemente impassibile.   
Hanamichi era convinto che per tutta la vita si sarebbe chiesto come riuscisse a essere sempre cos' algido. All'apparenza, almeno, perché Hanamichi credeva di non sbagliarsi nel ritenere che Kaede in realtà fosse un vulcano di sensazioni in grado di accenderlo come nessun altro. Di riversargli lava bollente a cui non poteva sottrarsi.  
Kaede era un eterno mistero ma forse era per quello che gli piaceva.  
A inizio aprile erano persino andati a vedere i ciliegi in fiore. Non credevano di destare troppa attenzione, in fondo potevano semplicemente sembrare due amici che passavano un po' di tempo insieme: si erano comunque premurati di sistemarsi in un angolo poco affollato.   
Non ci avevano neanche più pensato, alle altre persone, di fronte allo spettacolo dei grandi alberi i cui grossi tronchi erano come in contrasti con i leggeri fiori dai delicati petali che tutti fissavano incantati.  
A Kaede sfuggì un sorriso ripassando alla mente il nome del compagno* che molto aveva a che fare con quella tradizionale ricorrenza a cui tutti i turisti pretendevano di far parte.  
I raggi del sole filtravano a malapena dalle folte fronde. Come da copione, Kaede si appisolò accarezzato da qualche petalo che cadeva e dal sole per nulla aggressivo.

Stare insieme era bello anche quando accadeva così, come quel giorno.  
Non avevano praticamente parlato. Né si erano toccati visto che c'era gente intorno a loro. Eppure era stato ugualmente speciale.   
Kaede sdraiato a dormicchiare sul telo steso sul prato, Hanamichi che con gli occhi grandi e stupiti di un bambino non riusciva a staccarsi dai ciliegi, come non li avesse mai visti: ogni anno, invece, aveva assistito all'hanami insieme a Yohei e gli altri, e la giornata scorreva fra risate sguaiate, finte risse e gare a chi si ingozzasse di più.   
Ecco, quella volta con Kaede fu estremamente diversa. Ci fu tanto silenzio che Hanamichi non osò proprio spezzarlo, come fosse una bolla di sapone, di quelle che, tremolanti e sospese nell'aria, da piccolo gli dispiaceva vedere scoppiare senza motivo.   
Hanamichi non voleva interrompere quella specie di incantesimo. Vedeva Kaede che riposava, il volto sempre serio ma tranquillo. Gli batteva forte il cuore. Si dava del rammollito per questo e tentava di distrarsi tornando a concentrarsi sui ciliegi.

Spesso a scuola si ritrovavano sulla terrazza dopo pranzo. C'erano stati dei baci, delle carezze, Hanamichi si imbarazzava temendo di poter essere scoperti, ma non era mai riuscito a sottrarsi veramente da Kaede.  
Lo desiderava e quando lo baciava ne era anche impaurito perché non sapeva come fare per smettere.   
Era pericoloso non riuscire a darsi un freno.  
Hanamichi si domandava se anche per Kaede fosse lo stesso. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a leggergli nel pensiero ed era condannato al fatto che Kaede lo avrebbe sempre sorpreso. Ne era più che certo.   
In quel primo pomeriggio erano però entrambi sereni.  
Il sole non picchiava in maniera insopportabile e con la camicia di cotone bianco a maniche corte si stava bene. Kaede poggiava il capo sulle gambe di Hanamichi, dedicandosi al sacro riposino post pranzo.  
Hanamichi, nessuno ci avrebbe creduto -almeno fino a poco tempo prima-, studiava.   
Era davvero cambiato rispetto al primo anno. Ovvio, non aveva smesso di essere dannatamente sicuro di sé, chiassoso e irascibile, ma dopo che il basket era diventato parte della sua vita e gli aveva fatto capire che nella vita si poteva aspirare a ben altro che non concernesse scatenare risse con tutti i teppisti della città, aveva imparato a guardarsi intorno.  
L'infortunio rimediato alla schiena gli aveva suscitato un serio terrore di dover rinunciare a qualcosa che amava e non voleva rischiare di perdere scioccamente le occasioni che il destino poteva riservargli.  
Si era accorto che, impegnandosi, era in grado di ottenere voti davvero buoni e non era costretto ad accontentarsi di una sufficienza stentata. Certo studiare non era la cosa più divertente del mondo ma alcuni argomenti erano davvero interessanti.  
In fondo, se Haruko non gli avesse lanciato l'idea del club di basket, il suo straordinario talento sarebbe rimasto segregato e sconosciuto anche a se stesso.   
Non era sicuramente stato facile aggiustare il suo potenziale, limarlo, lavorarlo come si fa con un diamante grezzo per renderlo strabiliante.  
I ventimila tiri che Anzai sensei gli aveva ordinato di eseguire, gli estenuanti allenamenti con l'implacabile Gori, l'alzarsi prestissimo la mattina per fare pratica sotto il canestro...tutta la fatica lo aveva portato, in pochi mesi, a mettere in difficoltà fuoriclasse come Fujima, Sendoh, Maki, Kawada.   
Per lo studio valeva lo stesso principio. Era impegnativo e a volte noioso come tutti quei fondamentali che il Gori lo obbligava a completare sotto la ferrea vigilanza di Ayako, ma ne valeva la pena, alla fine.  
Voleva dimostrare a tutti e a se stesso che poteva fare tutto, se ci si metteva. Che il diamante grezzo, all'apparenza un ciottolo qualsiasi che nessuno degnerebbe di uno sguardo, era in realtà prezioso e bellissimo.   
Voleva che Kaede fosse orgoglioso di lui.  
Dal canto suo, Kaede se ne fregava di tutto tranne che del basket e di tutti tranne che di Hanamichi. A parte lui, pochissime erano le persone che degnava di stima, ad esempio Anzai sensei, forse si era lievemente affezionato alla squadra, Ayako gli stava simpatica perché non rompeva e non gli sbavava addosso come tutte le altre oche.   
A lui la scarsa sufficienza bastava eccome, tutto pur di non rinunciare al basket. E ad Hanamichi.  
Che sì, era ed era sempre stato l'unico a saperlo smuovere, a farlo parlare, a farlo cedere alle sue provocazioni, a sorprenderlo, come quella volta che si era messo in testa di sfidarlo. Pur sapendo perfettamente che l'avrebbe stracciato, Kaede non aveva provato senso di derisione né di superiorità.   
Anzi lo aveva rispettato. Il risultato finale era stato scontato ma in quel testa a testa Kaede aveva visto il vero Hanamichi ed era orgoglioso, quasi geloso che in palestra non ci fosse nessun altro a parte loro.   
Nessuna battuta né risata idiota, solo la scimmia rossa che si impegnava con tutta l'anima per batterlo.   
Hanamichi aveva sì iniziato a giocare a basket per guadagnarsi il cuore di Haruko ma in breve tempo il suo obiettivo, l'unico e solo, era diventato quello di sconfiggere Kaede.  
Così che lui lo temesse, lo invidiasse. Lo ammirasse.  
Così che Kaede gli facesse i complimenti, come nella partita contro il Sannoh e poi lo chiamasse a rientrare, a combattere per la vittoria al suo fianco.  
'Seguimi con la tua vita' gli aveva detto.  
Per Hanamichi null'altro poteva più avere importanza, non dopo che Kaede gli aveva detto in faccia che lui era stato il migliore e che la squadra aveva bisogno di lui.  
E il suo fidato Yohei era stato il primo a riconoscerlo. L'unica persona che poteva farlo rinsavire, scuoterlo, era Kaede.  
Hanamichi si era accorto presto e non senza shockarsi che lui era il pianeta Terra e Kaede era il sole.  
Il pianeta Terra girava su se stesso e intorno alla sua stella ininterrottamente; sapeva che quando il sole fosse esploso, essa avrebbe cessato di vivere.  
Non poteva fare altro che compiere quel continuo movimento, incessantemente.

Hanamichi vide che Kaede aveva gli occhi aperti e sorrideva. Non era un'immagine consueta e ne fu alquanto incuriosito. Lo fissava.  
"Cosa c'è?"   
Kaede parlò con voce bassa e assonnata: "I tuoi capelli...sembrano ancora più rossi"  
Sembrava che la luce del sole si stagliasse esclusivamente sulla chioma del suo scimmiotto e in effetti era come se ci fossero fiamme sulla sua testa, era una visione molto suggestiva per Kaede che rise dello stupore stampato sulla faccia del compagno.  
Kaede adorava i capelli di Hanamichi che invece non li amava più di tanto visto che fin da piccolo erano stati motivo di prese in giro proprio per via di quel colore così appariscente ed insolito. E anche se non gliel'avrebbe mai detto, quando si era tagliato i capelli e tutti lo sfottevano, lui lo aveva ritenuto molto più sexy di prima.   
A quel punto Hanamichi era tutto rosso anche in viso.  
"Sei...più carino quando sorridi..."  
Stavolta fu Kaede a sorprendersi. Non erano soliti farsi complimenti. Hanamichi poi era così timido e orgoglioso...  
"Vorresti che lo facessi più spesso?"  
Hanamichi alzò un sopracciglio e rifletté. Non se lo vedeva un Kaede sempre sorridente. Proprio per niente.  
"No. Vorrei che lo facessi solo per me. E quando non me lo aspetto" disse riuscendo a fissarlo negli occhi.  
Kaede si ammutolì. Sollevò il capo dalle sue gambe, guardandolo per infiniti minuti prima di baciarlo.   
Gli prese il viso fra le mani, la sua pelle era molto calda. Calda come il sole.  
Ecco, pensò Kaede, Hanamichi era proprio come il sole. Pericoloso, dannoso, a volte seccante.  
Hanamichi sembrò dimenticarsi della paura di essere scoperti e lo baciò con passione.  
Ma era anche indispensabile, ammise il numero undici sistemandosi su di lui senza smettere di divorargli le labbra.   
Unirsi risultava sempre così naturale e ovvio che Hanamichi si domandava come non ci fossero arrivati prima.   
Da sempre l'esistenza della Terra dipendeva dal sole. Ma chissà quando lei se ne era davvero accorta.  
Separandosi per riprendere fiato, Hanamichi si incantò come sempre sul viso di Kaede, che era ciò che preferiva di lui. Non che il suo corpo fosse meno invitante, ma...i suoi capelli erano arruffati, gli occhi lucidi e la bocca che solo poteva fargli venire voglia di baciarla per sempre.  
Kaede sorrise di nuovo e Hanamichi si corrucciò.  
"Però ora non ti mettere a sorridere di continuo...mi dai i brividi..." brontolò. Lo fece persino ridere. Fu strano quanto meraviglioso.  
Kaede commentò divertito ma guardandolo intensamente.   
"Mi sa che il sole mi ha dato alla testa..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Penso che tutti i fan di SD lo sappiano, ma giusto per specificare il senso di questa frase, Hanamichi è composto dai kanji 花道, letteralmente 'Corridoio di fiori', mentre Sakuragi è composto dai kanji 桜木, letteralmente 'Albero di ciliegio'. E aggiungo che secondo me Hanamichi è stato chiamato così perché, essendo nato il 1 aprile, probabilmente quel giorno i ciliegi avevano cominciato a fiorire...ovviamente questa è una mia personale idea :P 
> 
>  
> 
> Scrivere questa shot non è stato molto semplice...specialmente nel finale, che ho cancellato mille volte perché mi inorridisce il pensiero di essere banale e non ero mai convinta.   
> Comunque è venuta così, anche 'fluff', ma va bene lo stesso sebbene non mi soddisfi al 100%...  
> So che probabilmente risulto noiosa nel ribadire alcuni episodi del manga che secondo me però sono a dir poco illuminanti -e splendidi- su quanto sia evidente il legame tra questi due e lo si respira per tutto il corso della storia...mi sorprende come in molti non lo vedano, ma ammetto che non posso essere imparziale! La prossima sarà l'ultima one shot di questa raccolta. Grazie dell'attenzione!


	6. Arcobaleno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Nuvoloni così scuri erano inquietanti. Sembravano dittatori, impedendo a qualsiasi lembo di cielo turchese di essere visibile.  
Ciò nonostante, non faceva freddo. L'umidità era elevata, non era necessario coprirsi eccessivamente per uscire.   
Hanamichi camminava, di ritorno verso casa, tenendo in mano l'ombrello chiuso. Minacciava di piovere da tutto il giorno ma ancora niente.  
Era tardo pomeriggio.  
Kaede si era addormentato subito dopo pranzo. Anzi, a dire il vero era caduto proprio in catalessi.   
Antipatico come al solito, non avrebbe avuto certo intenzione di svegliarsi per parecchio tempo.   
La domenica Kaede pretendeva di ronfare tutto il tempo: in quel giorno il riposo era sacrosanto come la festa nazionale e, cocciuto com'era, in alcun modo si sarebbe smosso dal suo dogma.  
Di fronte alla prospettiva di un noiosissimo pomeriggio in casa, Hanamichi era fuggito.  
Si ritrovò comunque ad essere grato a Kaede -ma non gliel'avrebbe detto- perché ne approfittò per passare il tempo con i ragazzi del Guntai.   
Non è che li trascurasse con deliberata intenzione ma tra la scuola e gli allenamenti, tra le partite e il resto -e il 'resto' comprendeva le numerose interruzioni durante le sedute private con Kaede- non li vedeva più così spesso come prima. Certo Yohei e gli altri erano sempre presenti durante le partite a sostenerlo ma gli spiaceva che non fossero più inseparabili. A volte avvertiva la sensazione che un po' fossero gelosi del basket ma erano anche felici per lui. A maggior ragione non avrebbe mai parlato loro a proposito di Kaede, su questo era categorico. Per molto tempo erano stati la sua unica famiglia e non voleva deluderli, non tanto perché li reputava omofobi, quanto che probabilmente la sensazione di gelosia sarebbe potuta aumentare.   
In ogni caso quello fu un bel pomeriggio e Hanamichi si divertì molto.  
A dire il vero fu piuttosto forte la tentazione di confessarsi almeno con Yohei...ma resistette.  
Mentre tornava a casa era sereno.  
Se Kaede fosse stato ancora sul divano, lo avrebbe preso a calci. Non era umanamente possibile dormire sempre così tanto!  
Hanamichi arrossì al pensiero che, nonostante il fantastico pomeriggio, Kaede gli fosse mancato. Non tentò neanche di scacciare quella sensazione che solitamente avrebbe trovato un po' ridicola sebbene stesse seriamente iniziando a smetterla di vergognarsi.  
Kaede era sempre così strano e affascinante nella sua facciata di iceberg che Hanamichi si chiedeva sempre fin dove sarebbero potuti arrivare.   
Giungeva perfino a voler misurare chi ci tenesse di più all'altro e questo sì, era sicuramente insensato, ma a dire il vero non capitava poi tanto raramente.   
Hanamichi si spaventava di come Kaede sapesse farlo ragionare tanto.  
Di solito lui si gettava a capofitto in ogni cosa senza pensarci.  
Però sapeva per certo che, quando Kaede non c'era, semplicemente gli mancava.

Intravide il cielo schiarirsi, almeno da una parte.  
Sentì qualche goccia di pioggia ed ecco che in pochi minuti scendeva un acquazzone freddo e rumoroso.  
Hanamichi si riparò con l'ombrello ma non aumentò il passo. Pensò invece a cose meno impegnative e paranoiche, come che appena arrivato a casa si sarebbe fiondato sotto la doccia calda e in seguito a cosa avrebbero potuto consumare per cena.  
Il pensieroso numero dieci sollevò lo sguardo solo per un attimo prima di rimanere con la testa volta all'insù. Si incantò sull'immenso arcobaleno che contrastava con l'enorme grigio scuro del cielo.  
I colori erano nitidi e sgargianti. Era proprio di fronte a lui e Hanamichi credette che gli sarebbe bastata una corsetta per raggiungerlo e toccarlo, imprimendosi i sette colori sulla pelle.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere come un bambino e tornò a casa restando a fissare l'arcobaleno.

La casa era silenziosa.  
Hanamichi sbuffò. La visione dell'arcobaleno era riuscita a distoglierlo dalla voglia di picchiare Kaede per svegliarlo.  
Però che barba, quella volpaccia.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli che nonostante l'ombrello si erano bagnati un po' e si avviò verso la camera leggermente e seccato nonché arreso.  
Si stupì.  
Il futon era vuoto ma in disordine, si intravedeva ancora bene la forma di un corpo che quindi si era evidentemente alzato di recente.  
Kaede guardava fuori dalla finestra.  
"C'era l'arcobaleno, prima" disse Hanamichi con tono basso.  
Kaede spostò gli occhi su di lui. Sorrise appena ma era un sorriso dolcissimo e Hanamichi sentì il cuore perdersi in più tonfi.  
Quell'idea di misurare l'affetto e i continui dubbi che gli si affacciavano in testa erano delle idiozie.  
Non gli importarono più.  
Ad Hanamichi non importò più nulla nemmeno dell'arcobaleno.   
"C'è ancora" disse Kaede.  
Hanamichi lo raggiunse e lo baciò con passione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questa breve shot finisce la raccolta. So che ci ho messo secoli e il risultato non è nemmeno questo gran capolavoro ma non volevo rischiare di essere ripetitiva...qua non c'è un'identificazione tra il fenomeno naturale e i protagonisti...siamo arrivati alla fine e...come dire, Hana e Kae sono più meravigliosi dell'arcobaleno. Semplice, no? U_U Involontariamente la raccolta è strutturata in un climax discendente...abbiamo iniziato con tempeste e folate di vento, simbolo della confusione dei due protagonisti, e siamo giunti con la bellezza dell'arcobaleno che significa la tranquillità degli stessi giunti finalmente a voler vivere il loro amore giorno per giorno senza angosciarsi troppo...  
> Vabbe', non mi dilungo oltre...ringrazio chiunque abbia prestato attenzione alla mia 'opera'.


End file.
